Cell Jr.
The Cell Juniors are seven miniature versions of Cell. Each Junior has Cell's power and abilities. The Cell Juniors were created by Cell during the Cell Games in order to infuriate Gohan enough to release his hidden power, Cell has them attack Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Krillin. They are said to have the same strength as Perfect Cell himself, making them, in spirit, seven miniature Perfect Cells. They are extremely powerful, facing the Z-fighters without fighting seriously; two of them easily beat on Tien and Yamcha (one of them even broke Yamcha's arm), another beat on Krillin, three of them were fighting on par with Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks and one was even strong enough to catch Vegeta's Final Flash and throw the attack to the side (this is in a filler portion of the anime as this didn't happen in the manga). However, after Gohan became infuriated and his hidden powers awakened when coupled with Cell's killing of Android 16. A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan kills in the anime episode "The Unleashing". If you count them in the episode, Toei had Gohan kill eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only created seven; this error is not present in the original manga. In his Super Saiyan 2 form, Gohan then easily disposed of them one by one, blowing their heads and torsos right off with no effort. Techniques The following are moves that have been witnessed to be performed by the Cell Juniors: * Ki Blast — the most basic form of energy wave. * Hikou — All Androids know this technique. This is basically for Androids and Winged Creatures. Since Androids don't have their own Ki, they fly using this technique. It doesn't require Ki usage. * Ki Disruptor — This technique hides their own Power Level. This can not be spotted by Scouters or any other conventional means. * Regeneration — When a body part is cut off, they use this to heal themselves back. It can be used if they are hurt. * Kamehameha — original to the Cell Jr, although its ways of teaching were passed down through genetics from Cell himself. An imitation of Goku's Kamehameha, used in the anime and never used in the manga. * Tri-Beam — The Cell Jrs are able to use Tien's Tri-Beam. They used it against Gohan in the anime and was unused in the manga. * Special Beam Cannon — original to the Cell Jrs, although it had to do with the genetic information passed down from Cell. This move was an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon that resulted from Piccolo's cells, the move was used in the anime and was unused in the manga. * Destructo Disk — An imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disk learned from Cell's genetic information, hence an unofficial move of the Cell Jrs that was used in the anime and not used in the manga by them. * Death Beam (possibly) — Cell's share of the Death Beam that is available to the Cell Junior. It can be considered an original move as it is passed down from Frieza and is used frequently, showing that it is one of Cell Jr's primary as well as one of their moves, and one that remained unused in the anime and the manga during the short time the Cell Juniors remained on-screen. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Fictional life forms Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:1993 comics characters debuts Category:Villains